Blut und Liebe
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Um atentado põe a vida de Riza em risco.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não é de minha autoria e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

E depois de muito tempo (mais do que gostaria) voltei!

Espero que gostem dessa fic.

O título significa: Sangue e Amor.

A fic se passa após o fim do anime/mangá.

Divirtam-se com esse primeiro capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blut und Liebe <strong>_

- Vamos lá papai, levante-se – cansada de empurrar o Füher e não conseguir nem um movimento além dos roncos, a pequena Jane sentou-se na cama amuada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Riza entrou no quarto e foi acariciar os cabelos da filha.

- Papai prometeu me levar para passear no parque, mas não acorda! – desesperada a mocinha empurrou Roy novamente.

- Roy. – Riza disse tentando conter o riso, era evidente que seu marido estava fingindo dormir.

- Acorde papai! Já tem sol lá fora! – Jane soltou um suspiro cansado.

Mustang abriu um olho e sorriu para a esposa, esperou a filha se levantar e saltou da cama para agarra-la. Pegou a moreninha nos braços e fez-lhe cócegas até que ela pediu clemência.

- Então vamos ao parque hoje, certo? – perguntou esperando a filha recuperar a respiração.

- Sim! – com o dedo apontado para o delicado vestido amarelo, ela disse muito séria – Estou usando o vestido que tio Ed me deu, vê como estou bonita?

- Ela tem a sua humildade. – Riza declarou sorrindo para a filha.

- E tem sua beleza. – Roy tocou levemente a face da esposa, provocando um leve ruborizar na mesma.

Depois de 6 anos de casados ele ainda era capaz de causar constrangimento na melhor sniper do país, na mulher que foi seus olhos quando não podia ver.

Quando os preparativos para o passeio ao parque central de Ishibal estavam prontos, doze soldados se apresentaram para a escolta.

- Ainda acho absurdo precisarmos disso tudo para sair de casa, você é um alquimista, eu sou uma atiradora, não há necessidade do remanejamento de tantos soldados.

- São medidas básicas. – Roy também estava cansado de ser seguido todo tempo, mas sabia que como Füher, em um país que se erguia lentamente e ainda contava com alguns revoltosos, sempre correria riscos.

Ao chegarem ao parque, notaram que estava estranhamente vazio para um manhã de domingo, depois de colocar a cesta sob uma toalha embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, Riza observou seu marido e a pequena Jane rindo enquanto a moreninha corria atrás de uma borboleta azul.

Era inacreditável a forma como as coisas lentamente foram se ajeitando naqueles seis anos, primeiro a mudança pra Ishibal, depois o árduo trabalho de reconstrução, que era tanto do povo, dos prédios e da confiança da população e dos próprios soldados que participaram da primeira guerra. Após um certo estabelicimento de paz, veio o casamento, Riza ainda se pegava encantada com aquele acontecimento em particular. Embora fosse uma decisão mais lógica que emocional, já que um Füher passava mais segurança a seu povo, se ele próprio também tivesse uma família para zelar, mesmo assim ela não podia esconder as emoções que a se apossaram de seu coração quando Roy a pedira em casamento. Embora a cerimônia fosse simples e reservada a pedido de Riza, foi um dia inesquecível. Um ano depois nascia Jane Mustang, uma delicada mistura do temperamento de Roy e das feições de Hawkeye. A agora primeira dama ( e tenente coronel do Exército) não conseguia se imaginar no papel de esposa e mãe, então prosseguiu com sua carreira, sem nunca descuidar de seu pequeno tesouro.

Saindo da bruma de lembranças, a moça se acomodou sobre a grama, com cuidado para não se machucar nas armas que trazia debaixo da saia preta e do camisete creme.

- Vocês vieram só para correr? – perguntou a pai e filha que ainda tentavam alcançar a borboleta.

Era difícil acreditar que aquele homem torturado pelo assassinato de seu melhor amigo e por todas as cicatrizes da guerra, pudesse se converter em um lider tão firme e um pai tão dedicado, talvez aquelas mesmas cicatrizes e perdas o tivessem levado a enxergar o mundo de outra forma.

Nesse momento Riza notou um estranho de roupas esfarrapadas sentando-se na extremidade oposta a eles, cabelos claros, olhos vermelhos e barba incipiente, aparentava ter uns 40 anos, parecia forte e fazia questão de não olhar para o lugar onde eles estavam sentados.

- Quase pegamos a borboleta! – anunciou a pequena Jane pulando sobre a toalha.

- Que bom Jane – Riza ainda fitava o homem sentado no banco.

- O que houve? – Roy sentou-se ao seu lado e de frente para sua filha.

- Nada, apenas me distraí. – respondeu vagamente e começou a servir o purê de batatas, mas não sem antes checar mentalmente todos os coldres e as armas. Olhou rapidamente e notou que Roy trazia uma das luvas calçadas.

Como se algo preenchesse o ar, sentiu uma estranha tensão como nos tempos de guerra, onde havia sempre o perigo de ser morta tão eficazmente como matava. Respirou lentamente e tentou fechar sua mente para a conversa que seu marido e filha estavam tendo tão animadamente e prestar atenção ao que a rodeava.

Notou que Roy também se tensionava, ele se ajoelhou e localizou onde estavam seus soldados, notou que dois não estavam em seus postos, tocou levemente o braço de Riza e murmurou:

- Leve Jane.

Hawkeye tocou a arma que trazia atada à coxa e ergueu a vista para o homem do outro lado do parque, mas seu instinto gritou para que olhasse na direção oposta e então viu sair de trás de uma árvore, lugar que um dos soldados deveria estar, um homem que empunhava um Mosin-Nagant, só teve tempo de olhar para Jane que fitava apreensiva a movimentação dos adultos, saltou em direção a garotinha e usou seu corpo como escudo, no segundo seguinte o mundo explodiu em dor e gritos e novamente em mais dor.

Roy sentiu o ar lhe ser arrancado dos pulmões quando ouviu os disparos e viu Riza caída sobre sua filha, virou o rosto para onde o disparo havia vindo enquanto sua visão era nublada por uma bruma vermelha de ódio, pressionou os dedos para iniciar a transmutação e explodir o atirador, mas Hawkeye se moveu e gemeu para que parasse e ele notou que seus soldados já haviam jogado o homem e seu possível comparça no chão e os imobilizaram.

Mustang se jogou perto da tenente coronel enquanto apertava uma Jane desesperada em seus braços e tentava acalma-la. Tirou os cabelos da face de Riza e murmurou:

- Tudo vai ficar bem, vamos levá-la para o hospital.

- Jane foi ferida? Senti que uma das balas atravessou. – a loira gemeu enquanto lutava para manter os sentidos.

- Ela está bem, não está pequena? – Roy apalpou a menina que estava em choque ao ver todo aquele sangue saindo de sua mãe, o Füher não notou nenhum arranhão.

- Tragam um médico! – gritou enquanto erguia Riza nos braços, só então notou a ferida aberta no ombro e outra no abdomen, ambas sangravam muito. Vieram flashes em sua cabeça da luta contra o cientista que criara King Bradley e o momento em que quase a perdera. Havia muito sangue, talvez até mais que a primeira vez, ela estava ficando fria e pálida. – Onde está o maldito médico? – Mustang não podia correr, embora suas pernas formigassem para que fosse o mais rápido possível. Mal notou os soldados atrás dele, um deles trazia Jane no colo e os outros traziam os responsáveis.

Entrou na frente de um carro do Exército que seguia para o Quartel Central, exigiu que o oficial descesse e acomodou Riza no banco de trás.

- Faça pressão nas feridas. – ordenou ao soldado que entrara no carro também.

Dirigiu como se mil demônios o perseguissem, segundos depois estava com sua mulher nos braços adentrando bruscamente o limitado hospital do quartel.

- Quero um médico aqui agora! – procurou desesperado alguém que pudesse ajuda-lo, mas todos estavam boquiabertos enquanto o Füher trazia a esposa baleada nos braços e atras sua filha que não parava de chorar e chamar pela mãe. – Mexam-se, não há nenhum médico aqui?

Só então um médico veio correndo de um dos corredores acompanhado de dois enfermeiros, colocaram Hawkeye em uma maca e tentaram levá-la, mas ela não largou a mão de seu marido.

- Roy... – era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome na frente de soldados – peça para que alguém examine Jane. – sua voz era um murmúrio quase inaldível.

- Farei isso, resista Riza. – Roy pediu enquanto tentava acompanhar a maca.

- Resistirei senhor, fui ordenada para que não morresse. – um leve sorriso cruzou sua face antes que perdesse os sentidos, era a segunda vez que ela dissera isso e Roy tentava acreditar que ela cumpriria mais uma vez suas ordens.

* * *

><p>Ai está, espero que tenham apreciado.<p>

Músicas do capítulo: I Live e The Quiet Resistence - Nemesea

Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

Obrigada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence... se pertencesse eu teria feito um beijo entre Roy e Riza!**

_Desculpem pela demora pessoal, a vida anda corrida pra mim!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, não prolongarei essa fic em demasia porque tenho ideias para uma próxima._

_Então, let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

Riza estava lá dentro ao que parecia ser uma eternidade, Mustang já tinha visto ferimentos à bala muito mais graves e que não demoraram tanto para passarem por todos os procedimentos médicos.

- Füher, os dois homens aguardam o começo do interrogatório. – um de seus generais disse tentando alcançar seu superior que andava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala.

- Que esperem, quero-os sob vigilância extrema, se algum deles fugir, cabeças vão rolar . – seu olhar frio caiu sobre o homem atarracado que começou a suar.

- Sim senhor.

- Outra coisa, tragam Havoc e Fuery aqui. – ordenou antes de se virar para olhar o corredor por onde o médico viria.

- Sim senhor. – metade dos militares da sala se retirou, enquanto a outra metade ficava na guarda do Füher e de sua filha.

- Jane, você tem que comer alguma coisa. – Roy se abaixou até ficar frente a frente com a menininha que se encolhia no sofá.

- Por que mamãe está demorando tanto? – a moreninha ergueu os olhos castanhos que estavam marejados e vermelhos.

- Eles estão tentando tirar as balas, amor. – Hawkeye e Mustang jamais escondiam fatos de sua filha.

- Ela vai ficar bem, papai. – sua pequena mãozinha foi em direção ao rosto do homem à sua frente.

- Vai sim doçura. – Ele piscou para ela e se virou para um dos soldados. – Tragam uma fruta para ela, alguém ligue para Edward e sua esposa.

Sabia que as coisas poderiam demorar para se resolverem e não teria como vigiar Jane durante esse tempo, também não confiava em mais ninguém para tomar conta de seu pequeno tesouro. No momento tinha prioridades com que lidar, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele corredor... Tinha que ser paciente, era conhecido por sua frieza diante das piores situações, poucas vezes se desesperada e na maioria delas Riza estava envolvida, primeiro quando quase foi morta frente aos seus olhos anos antes, depois quando estava dando a luz e agora ali, sem notícias enquanto sua esposa estava em uma sala fria sendo operada.

- Os generais Havoc e Fuery estarão aqui dentro de 3 horas, senhor. – um soldado anunciou quando pegou o bilhete que outro soldado havia acabado de entregar.

- Muito bem. – Roy se virou e foi em direção à porta de saída da pequena sala, tinha um dever a cumprir e sabia que Riza jamais o perdoaria se saisse da linha por ela. – Quero cinco soldados guardando a equipe médica e minha esposa, um sniper no topo do prédio da frente, qualquer suspeito deve ser detido e levado até mim. – ordenou antes de sair acompanhado de sua filha.

Foi caminhando à passos duros pelo hospital até a garagem onde um soldado esperava no carro. Sabia que seria um longo e cansativo interrogatório, por experiência também sabia que os sujeitos se recusariam a falar e não dispunha de tempo para perder com aquilo, tinha que encontrar alguém com quem deixar Jane antes de ir para o QG, então se encaminharam primeiro para a mansão.

Ao adentrarem os portões avistaram um casal na porta, traziam nos braços dois meninos loiros como os pais. Mustang não pôde evitar o sorriso de alívio ao vê-los ali.

- Puxa, quem diria que você moraria numa casa dessas, hein? – Edward disse admirado quando Mustang e Jane desceram do carro, logo a menininha foi correndo em direção a Winry e aos meninos.

- Esqueci que é a primeira vez quem vem aqui, como chegaram tão rápido? – os fez entrar e esperou que Winry acomodasse as coisas e mostrasse os quartos aos garotos.

- Estavamos vindo para cá, foi uma incrivel coincidência. – a loira respondeu enquanto segurava o braço de Edward, ele sorriu para ela e voltou-se para Roy.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sofremos um atentado à algumas horas, Riza foi atingida e está sendo operada, preciso que fiquem com Jane para que eu interrogue os suspeitos.

Winry e Ed estavam atônitos, o ex alquimista recuperou a postura e perguntou muito sério:

- Qual o estado dela?

- Ainda não sei, tive que trazer Jane para casa, passarei novamente no hospital antes de ir para os interrogatórios.

- Winry e os garotos ficarão com Jane. – esperou um gesto afirmativo de sua esposa para continuar – Vou com você.

Roy pensou em recusar, mas precisava saber como estava Riza e talvez queimar lentamente aqueles que ousaram machucar sua esposa, não podia perder tempo com discussões, além do mais, Ed poderia ser de grande ajuda mesmo que essa ajuda fosse parar Mustang em algum momento de desatino.

Ele subiu as escadas e foi tranquilizar a filha, quando entrou em seu quarto e passou perto do grande espelho notou a roupa manchada de sangue, sentiu um leve estremecimento no corpo, vestiu a farda e sairam para o hospital.

No caminho Roy se virou para o loiro a sua direita e perguntou:

- É seguro deixar as crianças com Winry?

- Sim, ela sabe usar uma chave de fenda como ninguém, além do mais você tem dezenas de soldados protegendo a mansão. – garantiu Edward com um sorriso debochado. Mas Roy não sorriu, estava tenso com o que viria.

Quando chegaram ao hospital Roy verificou se a guarda tinha sido trocada e se havia segurança suficiente entorno de sua mulher, satisfeito com o que viu foi atrás do médico responsável.

Encontraram o homem no corredor, trazia o jaleco amarrotado a face com profundas marcas de cansaço, tirou os óculos e os limpou em um lenço.

- Como ela está? – Roy perguntou sem rodeios depois da continência do médico.

- Retiramos os dois projéteis, mas ela perdeu muito sangue, está fraca... – o doutor estava ficando apreensivo diante do desespero que se apossava das feições de seu Füher. – ela precisa ficar em observação rigorosa, teve uma parada cardíaca há meia hora, mas conseguimos trazê-la de volta, no entanto, como eu disse, ela está muito fraca... não sabemos se aguentará essa noite.

Roy tinha os olhos injetados e as mãos trêmulas.

"- Vou matar aqueles desgraçados, vou queima-los lentamente!" – era tudo o que conseguia pensar agora, não queria que seu cérebro se concentrasse no fato de que sua esposa poderia morrer naquela noite, que ela o deixaria.

- Façam o que for preciso para mantê-la viva, não poupem esforços, tragam os especialistas que forem necessários. Se ela morrer, cabeças vão rolar. – disse perigosamente baixo.

Não insistiu para vê-la, sabia que não deixariam e que isso nublaria sua mente para o que teria que fazer agora.

- Vamos, temos que interrogar aqueles idiotas. – o mais velhos do irmãos Elric se sentou no banco do motorista, pressentindo que Mustang não teria cabeça para dirigir.

Passaram pelos diversos soldados que guardavam a entrada da sala, o moreno sabia que todo aquele "circo" era demais, mas já havia se arriscado o suficiente e estava pagando a conta disso até agora.

Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente aos dois ishibalianos, pediu para que os 7 tenentes se retirassem, permaneceram na sala apenas ele, Ed e dois soldados de sua guarda pessoa, ishibalianos que ele mesmo treinara.

- Vocês negam a acusação de atirarem contra o Füher? – Roy foi direto.

- Não negamos. – Um dos homens respondeu.

Aparentemente eram irmãos dada a incrível semelhança, ambos magros e baixos mas dotados de olhares inteligentes e cicatrizes de batalha. O Füher calculou mentalmente a idade dos dois, aparentemente eram rapazes durante a guerra de Ishibal, o que fez a lógica começar a funcionar em sua mente. Suas entranhas se contraíram quando pensou que aqueles dois poderiam ser apenas a ponta de um enorme iceberg.

- Aquela vadia amestriana já deve estar morta agora. – o ishibaliano cuspiu essas palavras com um sorriso maldoso na face.

Edward segurou o braço de Mustang nessa hora, mas o moreno fez um sinal para que ele não se preocupasse. Embora estivesse fervendo de raiva por dentro, não era estúpido para matar os dois sem antes conseguir arrancar as informações que queria.

Passaram meia hora ouvindo as ameaças que os dois jogavam sobre Roy e sobre seu comando em Ishibal.

O Füher perdeu a paciência e calçou suas luvas.

- Estou cansado de toda essa ladainha sem fim, por que atiraram, quem os mandou?

Os dois se olharam por algum tempo e novamente o sorriso irônico cruzou seus rostos.

- Ora, você matou frente aos nossos olhos aqueles que mais amávamos, nos sentimos no direito de fazer o mesmo.

O loiro fitou Roy com compreensão nos olhos dourados, temia que essa fosse a resposta, presenciou e sentiu o que a necessidade de vingança podia fazer e o quão completamente ela poderia cegar, sabia que Mustang tinha total conhecimento de tudo isso também.

- Há mais de vocês? – foi tudo que o moreno perguntou.

- Sempre existirá revolta diante da injustiça. – o mais marcado por cicatrizes respondeu com um brilho doentio nos olhos.

- Responda a minha pergunta, não espere que eu o ameace com morte, a morte é libertação, não uma punição para pessoas como vocês. – Roy carregou a voz com ódio.

Edward só o tinha visto naquela situação quando Envy atiçou sua ira e apenas Riza tinha conseguido trazê-lo de volta à sanidade, teve medo de não conseguir acalma-lo sem deixar um hematoma em sua cabeça.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Ai está, espero que tenham gostado! Vou tentar não atrasar tanto o outro!<p>

Deixem reviews :D


End file.
